Tú, yo, nosotros
by Emily.Stuart
Summary: Historia de amor sobre hielo. ¿Se puede dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo? Historia con OCs. ¡Mi primer fic! (Pendiente de edición)
1. Presentación

**Tú, yo, nosotros**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que explicaré un poco mis **OC**'s.

**Emily Stuart **es la protagonista de esta historia. Tiene el pelo castaño un poco escuro (pero solo un poco xD) y los ojos azules, grandes y brillantes. Es de mediana estatura (un poquito más baja que los chicos del Raimon) además de que estaba delgadita. Su tez era más bien blanca, pero a la mínima que le toca el sol ya se pone morenita (que suerte! :D). Así que podríamos decir que ella no tiene nada que envidiar a las otras chicas, aunque no suele hacer caso a ese tipo de cosas. No es una chica superficial.

Emily es una chica dulce, algo tímida, sensible (aunque no le guste mostrarlo) y algo desconfiada (por temas que ya contaré más adelante jujuju). Adora a su familia, pero en especial a su hermana mayor, **Alex**.

Su mejor amiga se llama **Coraline**. Su pelo es moreno, su tez blanca y por sus mejillas y por encima de la nariz había unas cuantas pequitas, aunque si no te acercas mucho casi ni se notan. Sus ojos son de un castaño tan, tan pero tan claro que parecen dorados como la miel. Es un poco más alta que Emily y usa eso para chinchar a su amiga (-.-). Aunque le guste chinchar a Emily, la quiere muchísimo y nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo malo. Coraline es una gran artista, y entre otras cosas su gran talento es el arte.

Bien, y por último las aficiones de Emily (no quiero alargar mucho la descripción porqué sino será muy pesada y prefiero que lo vayáis descubriendo a medida que va avanzando el fic). Emily practica patinaje sobre hielo des de muy chiquitita. Le encanta este deporte y se entrega a él completamente.

Bueno ya está, ya está… no me matéis! Sé que es un poco largo pero así os presento un poco a los personajes que irán saliendo para que sepáis quienes son :) En el próximo capítulo ya empezaré con la historia real, espero que os guste!

P.D. en este fic Emily se enamorará perdidamente de un chico, pero… ¿Quién? Jajajajaja como soy muy mala no os lo voy a contar aún pero podéis ir imaginándoos un poco por donde va la cosa (hay alguna que otra pista) y si no os tocará a esperar xD.

Ahora si me marchó, adiós! Besitossss :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Se acabó el verano

El primer capi de mi primer fic, no seáis malas por favor xD. En fin ^_^ Espero que lo disfrutéis pero antes el discalimer (se escribe así :O?):

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá el día en que venga mi príncipe azul montado en un caballo blanco y me lleve a cabalgar por la playa. Hasta entonces ganas tú, Level-5… :$

Capítulo 1: Se acabó el verano

Era una mañana calurosa de setiembre, de maldito setiembre. El primer día de clases solamente era el comienzo de un sinfín de deberes, exámenes y… más exámenes. Emily lo sabía muuuuuy bien eso.

Precisamente por esa razón Emily no quería moverse de la cama. No quería ir, pero nunca había hecho novillos y no empezaría ahora, a sus 14 años de edad.

Se movió perezosamente en la cama, arrugando todas las sábanas y dejándolas a los pies de la cama.

Cuando se levantó, cogió su uniforme y se fue directamente al lavabo para darse una ducha "rápida". Debía quitarse esas lagañas de sus ojos antes de que fueran tan grandes que la dejaran ciega.

La verdad, es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir porque en el instituto habían mezclado todas las clases para "hacerlas equilibradas". El caso es que su mejor amiga, su amiga des de parvulario, la que siempre la apoyaba en todo…, no estaría en su misma clase.

Las habían separado. No estarían juntas. Aún no se lo podía creer, o no quería.

No es que fuera una anti-social ni que no lo gustara hacer amigos nuevos, solo que le costaba mucho tener confianza con la gente. Coraline era a la única a la que le contaba todo, no había secretos entre ellas.

Cuando acabó su baño, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su hermana mayor, Alex, preparándole el desayuno. Ella ya se iba a la universidad.

Alex: ¡Buenos días Emily!

Emily: Buenos días…- sin muchos ánimos.

Alex: Uy uy uy uy… no te veo yo con muchos ánimos para ser el primer día ehh- dijo animadamente.

Emily: Ya sabes lo que me pasa. No todos tenemos esa mente brillante tuya y una capacidad para hacer amigos increíble…

Alex: Emily… No empieces otra vez porque no tengo tiempo para darte la misma charla de ayer sobre la amistad blablablá blablablá ¿sabes?- dijo Alex acercándose a ella.

Emily: Pero Coraline no está en mi clase, ¿cómo no voy a estar así?

Alex: Emily…- murmuró – Estoy segura de que harás amigos, confía en mí ¿sí?- preguntó esperando la respuesta de Emily.

Emily: Sí…

Alex: Así me gusta. ¡Que te vaya bien!- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y se fue por la puerta, cerrándola tras ella.

Después de eso Emily quedó sola.

Cuando acabó el desayuno dejó el plato en la cocina. Se fue al lavabo y se lavó los dientes. No quería tener mal aliento su primer día de clases en segundo de secundaria.

Bajó a buscar su cartera.

De pronto sonó el timbre. Emily fue a abrir. No necesitaba preguntar quién era porque ya lo sabía.

Coraline: ¡Buenos días Lily!- habló… más bien chilló dándole un abrazo.

Emily: ¿Por qué todo el mundo hoy es feliz menos yo?

Coraline: ¡Oh! vamos Emily, no me vengas con la mismo, te fuiste de vacaciones a Grecia dos semanas, feliz de la vida y sin acordarte de tu amiga … sniffff, ¿Y ahora me vienes con que no puedes estar unas horas sin mí? Ya sé que soy tan guapa e inteligente que se me hecha a faltar en cualquier sitio pero no es para tanto mujer… - dijo con tono exagerado y sobreactuado.

Emily: Te olvidas de tu humildad- le contestó riéndose por lo que acababa de decir su amiga. Realmente Coraline sabía sacarle una sonrisa.

Coraline: ¡Bah! Venga vamos, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clase, que si no los profes me cogen manías y ya sabes que si ellos me cogen manía yo les cojo manía también, y si les cojo manía…

Emily: Si si… anda no dramatices- cogió su mochila y las dos salieron de la casa para ir al instituto.

Por el camino charlaron de todo un poco, pero Coraline parecía tener su cabeza en otro sitio. Coraline era muy social, pero ella sabía que a Emily le costaba coger confianza a la gente. Realmente le preocupaba que se cerrara en banda y no quisiera entablar amistad con nadie.

Aún seguían hablando cuando llegaron al instituto. Había llegado el momento. Debían separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Emily: Bueno… supongo que aquí nos separamos…- dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Coraline: No te preocupes. Mira, cuando suene la campana para salir de clases te vengo a buscar ¿vale?

Emily: ¿Lo prometes?

Coraline: Lo prometo.

Emily sabía que cuando Coraline prometía algo, lo cumplía.

Entrelazaron sus meñiques para "hacer oficial" la promesa, para más tarde convertir ese lazo en un abrazo.

Se separaron y después de sonreírse tomaron cada una su nuevo camino.

Ya estaaaaa! Mi primer capítulo ^_^ Sé que es un poco aburrido, pero es para que os familiaricéis con los personajes, su forma de actuar…¡ay! Casi se me olvida xD cuando Coraline le llama a Emily "Lily" es porque es como un diminutivo del nombre. Como de Cristina-Cris, Nuria-Nuri… Bueno es para que lo sepáis i no os quedéis con cara de: x_X ¿qué es eso? xD.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que hoy empieza mi verano (yujuuu, fiestaa xD).

Besitossssssss :D(L)


	3. Capítulo 2: En la pista de hielo

Holitaaass! :)

Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi. En este he puesto más diálogo para que no se haga pesado ^^. No se cómo lo he hecho así que me sería de ayuda vuestras opiniones. ¡A leer se ha dicho! :D

**Disclaimer:** El día en que venga Gerard Piqué a mi casa y me pida para casarme con él, Inazuma Eleven será mío. Pero cómo está la Shakira de por medio TT Inazuma Eleven aún le pertenece a Level-5.

Capítulo 2: La pista de hielo

La clase empezó.

Aunque nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor, preferían ponerse al corriente de los últimos cotilleos que habían pasado durante el verano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe i deprisa. Detrás de ella apareció un chico albino de cabellos grises. Parecía que había venido corriendo por su forma entrecortada de respirar.

- ¡Shawn! Es el primer día y ya llegas tarde… espero que no se vuelva a repetir durante el curso. ¿Me ha entendido?- Dijo enfadado el profesor.

- Sí, sí…- Shawn solamente pudo decir esto, ese profesor daba miedo- ¿Pero dónde está mi sitio?

- Ponte donde quieras, pero piensa que estarás allí todo el curso, así que escoge bien.- contestó de mala gana- Si ya has acabado de molestar ¿harías el favor de sentarte y dejarme seguir con la clase?

Shawn miró toda la clase. Todos los sitios estaban llenos excepto algunos del final y una mesa al lado de otra chica.

Aunque no conocía a esa chica, era eso o sentarse solo. Así que se dirigió hacia el asiento de al lado de la que ahora sería su compañera.

- Hola- dijo con su sonrisa en los labios.

Emily le correspondió con otra sonrisa y se pusieron a escuchar los gritos del profesor.

...

Coraline fue a buscar a Emily tal y cómo le prometió.

- ¡Coraline! – chilló Emily- Al final has venido ^^.

- ¡¿Que te pensabas?- contestó fingiendo enfadarse.

- Bueno ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó intentando evitar la pregunta de la otra.

- No te contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta TT ¡Pero bien! ¿Y a ti?

- ¿Y a mí qué?

- ¿Que si te ha ido bien?

- Bueno… Un chico se ha sentado a mi lado…- no pudo continuar porque Coraline la interrumpió.

- ¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama?

- El profesor le llamó Shawn

- ¡Ayyyy ya sé quién es! – gritó entusiasmada.

- ¿A si?

- Sip, es el hermano de Elsie, este año está en mi clase. Oye ¿Shawn es mono eeh?- terminó la frase con cara pícara.

Emily se puso roja y le dio un codazo (pequeñito eeh).

- ¡C-Coraline ni si quiera hemos hablado, no lo conozco de nada! ¿Cómo me va a gustar?- respondió algo nerviosa.

- Ajá… ya veo… pues tu cara que parece un tomate y tu nerviosismo me dicen otra cosa…

- ¡Coraline!

- Vale, vale, ya paro. Pero imagínate por un momento la situación: Tú y un chico que no os conocéis, os sentáis juntos en clase, blablablá blablablá y ya sabes lo que continúa; estáis caminando por el pasillo distraídos y os chocáis, empezáis a recoger los libros y vuestras manos os tocan. Luego empiezan las indirectas, o viene la caída en que la chica se cae encima de él y se dan un mini-beso…

- Cállate Coraline… - a punto de explotar.

- ¡Pero si es lo que pasa en tus películas cursis!

- ¡NO SON CURSIS! Para tu información son películas románticas y son mucho mejores que las de zombis.- se defendió Emily.

- Lo que tú digas. Oye ¿me voy corriendo a la academia de arte vale? ¡Hasta mañana!- y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

- ¡Adiós Coraline, nos vemos mañana!

Emily también tenía cosas que hacer. Había decidido ir a practicar a la pista de patinaje del instituto.

Era una pista bastante grande con un símbolo de un rayo de color azul dibujado en el hielo. Alrededor de la pista había unas gradas.

Todo estaba tal y cómo Emily recordaba.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había un chico en el centro de la pista.

Cuando le vio no quiso molestarlo y observó cómo se movía por la pista. No se le daba mal, la verdad.

Cuando acabó, el chico notó la presencia de Emily y se acercó a ella.

Por fin, Emily le vio la cara, no esperaba que fuese él…

¡Soy mala lo sé! :P Y me encanta serlo ^^ jujujuju. Para mi gusto me ha quedado corto :$.

Le doy las gracias a Elsie por dejarme incluirla en mi fic :) en este capítulo no ha aparecido (solo se la ha mencionado), pero lo más seguro es que la incluya en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Gracias otra vez Elsie! ;)

Espero que este os haya gustado más :)

Me voy que he quedado con unas amigas para ir al paseo que hay al lado de la playitaaa! :D Seguramente subiré el próximo capítulo cuando vuelva.

**Por cada review que escribes haces que la felicidad en este mundo crezca. Así que sed solidarios y dejad un review :D. Besitosss!**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Juntos?

Helloooo! :D

Primero de todo, Hikari Kokoa y Claire Beacons, muchísimas gracias por ser las primeras en comentar mi fic y darme vuestro apoyo.

Bueno, damas y caballeros, niñas y niños, os presento mi fic. Pero antes, el disclaimer (xD).

**Disclaimer:** El día en que se me ocurra algún disclaimer digno de publicar, Inazuma Eleven será mío muahahaha. Pero hasta que no me venga la inspiración divina seguirá siendo de Level-5… (Le preguntaré a Byron a ver si tiene un poco por ahí xD).

¡A leer se ha dicho! :D

Capítulo 3: ¿Juntos?

- Hola- dijo el muchacho acercándose a los bordes de la pista.

- Shawn…- murmuró Emily.

- El mismo- sonrió- Nos hemos conocido esta mañana en clase, ¿recuerdas?

- Si…- a Emily le daba vergüenza hablar.

- Tú sabes mi nombre, ¿puedo saber yo el tuyo?- preguntó el albino.

- ¿Eh? Ah claro, perdona… Me llamo Emily.

- Emily… me gusta.

- Gracias…- Emily se puso lo más roja que el fuego.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, un poco incómodos para el gusto de Emily, hasta que Shawn lo rompió.

- ¿Venías a practicar?

- Sí, soy patinadora.

- Pues, ¿por qué no practicamos juntos?

- Practicar… ¿juntos?

- Si… bueno si tú quieres, Emily- rectificó el chico.

- La verdad es que mejor que no…

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Shawn.

- No estoy acostumbrada a patinar en pareja.

- Pues enséñame un poco lo que sabes hacer.- propuso.

- Pero…- empezó a decir.

- Tranquila, que no muerdo- y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Emily se puso sus patines blancos y entró a la pista.

- ¿Damos unas vueltas a la pista para calentar?- preguntó el albino.

- Claro.

Estuvieron unas horas patinando, dando vueltas a la pista y mostrando lo que sabían hacer. Los dos eran realmente buenos.

Mientras lo hacían hablaban. Lo típico: ¿desde cuándo patinas?, ¿cómo empezaste?,… Primero lo hacían para romper el hielo (no literalmente xD), pero luego las preguntas pasaron a ser más personales, querían conocerse.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido para los dos que se les hicieron las nueva i aún seguían allí.

Emily vio lo tarde que era, se despidió de Shawn y se fue de la pista.

Shawn se quedó en la pista mirando cómo se alejaba por la puerta de cristal.

- _Que chica tan interesante…_- pensó para sus adentros.

…..

(Con Emily ya en casa)

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

No hubo respuesta.

- ¡Hola!

Lo mismo.

Emily entró a la cocina y vio una nota de Alex. Decía así:

_Emily,_

_Papá y mamá están en la cena de antiguos alumnos de su instituto y llegarán tarde. Yo he quedado con unos amigos de la universidad para ir a dar una vuelva y luego ir a cenar fuera._

_Te he dejado la comida hecha en el microondas._

_Llegaremos tarde, no nos esperes despierta._

_¡Te quiero!_

_Alex._

- Genial.- dijo Emily.

Dejó la nota en la mesa y se fue a bañar.

Lo que acababa de pasar había sido muy raro. Ella no solía ser así con la gente nueva… pero ese chico tenía algo… no sabía exactamente el que, que la hacía sentir cómoda con su presencia. ¿Su sonrisa? Podría ser. Tenía que admitir que era un chico muy amable y también era mono…

Al pensar eso último Emily se sorprendió. ¿Des de cuando se fijaba ella en esas cosas?

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, salió de la bañera y se fue a la cocina a calentar su cena.

…

(En casa de Shawn)

- ¡Ya he llegado!

- ¡Shawn me tenías preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Tranquila Elsie. Estaba en la pista de hielo.

- ¿Has ido a practicar?

- Sí. Elsie, ¿sabes algo sobre una chica de nuestro curso que se llama Emily?

- Me suena el nombre… mmmh… ¡a sí! Ya sé a quién te refieres. Pero… ¿A qué la pregunta?

- A nada- respondió simplemente.

- Hermanito no me mientas. Venga cuéntamelo.

- Pues nada. Esta mañana he llegado tarde por el inútil despertador que se le acaban las pilas cuando estoy durmiendo…

- Creo que ha quedado claro Shawn…

- A sí, bueno, cuando he llegado a clase todos los sitios estaban cogidos menos el de al lado de Emily. Así que ahora soy su compañero el resto del curso.

- Vale, ¿y ya está?- preguntó su hermanita.

- No, no. Hoy, cuando han acabado las clases, he ido a la pista de hielo a practicar, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Estaba patinando hasta que llegó Emily para practicar también.

- ¿Emily es patinadora?- preguntó Elsie con curiosidad.

- Por la visto sí. Bueno sigo con la historia. Cómo te decía, Emily vino a la pista para practicar, y como me sabía mal que se quedara fuera porqué estaba yo, le pregunté si quería patinar conmigo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Primero se puso un poco nerviosa, supongo que es raro que un chico que acabas de conocer te invite a patinar ¿no? Pero al final ha aceptado. Hemos estado patinando y hablando de todo un poco. No sé cómo decírtelo pero… me sentía bien con ella. Cómo si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

- Ajá… me parece que ya sé cómo va a acabar esto.- dijo Elsie, poniendo énfasis en su voz y una cara pícara.

- ¡Elsie! ¡Si nos hemos conocido hoy!- se quejó el mayor.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo hermanito… Solo era una broma. ¿Vienes a preparar la cena?- preguntó Elsie.

- Vale…- suspiró Shawn.

De seguro que ese día no lo olvidaría ninguno de los dos.

¿Qué tal el capi?

Bueno a partir de aquí Shawn y Emily empezarán a tener más relación ^^. Elsie, me parece que tu hermano necesita ayuda sentimental :$ Deberíamos ayudarlo… nah!, que se quede pensando un rato xD (que mala soy o.o).

Si hay algo que no os guste, opiniones, comentarios, o simplemente queréis dejar un review hacedlo :) sed sinceros porfa (pero no seáis crueles :S).


	5. Capítulo 4: Confusiones

Holaaa!

Llevo unos días desaparecida TT es que tengo los (malditos) exámenes finales de la academia de inglés y entra todo lo que hemos hecho desde septiembre, bueno ya podríamos decir que el libro entero xD

Bueno os dejo de molestar con mis problemas y os dejo con mi historia, ¡disfrutadla!

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Emily, Alex y Coraline. Elsie pertenece a Elsie River. (Habéis visto que disclaimer tan original? -.-)

Capítulo 4: Confusiones

La mañana siguiente, Shawn iba hacia el instituto solo, ya que su hermana había quedado con su novio Byron para ir a dar una vuelta antes de comenzar las clases.

Shawn entendía que su hermanita estuviera enamorada de ese chico, pero a veces le hacía sentir un poco abandonado. Aunque eso nunca se lo diría, no quería separarla de Byron por una tontería como esa.

Hoy volvería a ver a Emily… si más no estaban forzados ya que se sentaban juntos para el resto del curso.

"Hoy será un día interesante…"- pensó Shawn al entrar al instituto.

…..

Emily iba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto. La clase estaba a punto de empezar la clase y ella aún no había entrado en clase.

Iba tan distraía que chocó con alguien, haciendo que se le cayeran al suelo todos los libros que traía en la mano y los del chico también.

El chico y ella se agacharon a recoger todo ese estropicio. Los dos fueron a coger el libro de ciencias a la vez, haciendo que sus manos se rozaran.

Emily apartó la mano un poco sonrojada. Pero la voz de ese muchacho la hizo levantar la cabeza sorprendida.

- No deberías correr por los pasillos cuando están llenos ¿sabes?- dijo Axel.

- Es que llego tarde.

- No, ¡los DOS llegamos tarde!

Dicho esto, echaron a correr. Emily se paró delante de su clase y le dijo adiós a Axel con un gesto.

Entró con un poco de miedo, pero para su suerte el profesor de historia no era muy puntual y la clase aún no había empezado.

Se sentaron y como si el profesor tuviese un radar, entró en clase.

Durante la clase Emily pensaba sobre lo que había pasado en el pasillo. ¿Por qué había sentido ese escalofrío al tocar su piel?

Maldita Coraline… ¡Siempre tiene que tener razón! Si Coraline dice que va a llover, lloverá, si dice que los cerdos vuelan, es que los cerdos vuelan… y si dice que se va a chocar con alguien, lo hará. No importa lo que diga, siempre se sale con la suya. Pero esa vez no había acertado con su sospechoso...

Axel… el año pasado estaba coladita por el delantero estrella, pero no creía que él notara su presencia, casi nunca había hablado con él…

Había decidido olvidarse de él, pero después de eso no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba.

Y así se pasó la clase Emily, tan distraída que no notaba las miradas de Shawn.

"¿En qué estará pensando? No para de fruncir el ceño y hacer cosas raras con los labios, se lo muerde, lo mueve hacia dentro… jeje, que caritas más monas pone… Un momento, ¡¿Monas? Nonononono yo no he dicho eso… uufff me estoy haciendo un lio."

Y así pasaron la clase estos dos jovencitos que no aprendieron nada sobre el descubrimiento de América de Colón y su tripulación. (xD)

…..

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing (imitación mala de un timbre)

"Se acabaron las clases ^^" pensó Emily. Pero Shawn la sacó de sus pensamientos (hoy está muy empanada eeh :P).

- Emily, ¿vas a ir hoy a practicar?

- Pues en principio sí que iba a ir, ¿por?

- Pues pensaba que hoy también podríamos patinar juntos ¿te apetece?

- Shawn, no quiero parecer borde ni nada, pero a los concursos a los que me presento son muy duros. No te puedes fiar de nadie porque si no te la van a jugar pero bien jugada, y si tú eres tan amable conmigo me va a volver a pasar ¿vale? Así que será mejor que te vayas a otra pista hoy, la de aquí la voy a usar yo.

Después de soltarle ese discurso a Shawn se marchó. Dejando al albino un poco confundido. ¿Qué no se podía fiar de nadie y que no quería que le volviera a pasar?

La cabeza del chico estaba muy revuelta, no entendía por qué le había hablado así.

Se lo preguntaría mañana.

….

Emily salió de la clase. Ella mima estaba sorprendida por cómo le había hablado a Shawn.

Pero era la verdad, si empezaba a hacerse su amiga le volvería a pasar lo de hace 2 años.

Se fue hacia la pista de hielo, se puso sus patines y comenzó a practicar.

…..

Shawn iba caminando hacia su casa junto a su hermana Elsie. Estaban hablando de cómo les fue el día.

- ¿Y que fuiste a hacer con Byron?- preguntó Shawn.

- Pues fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, pero él se tuvo que ir pronto porque el instituto Zeus le queda más lejos, así que no nos dio tiempo a hacer mucha cosa. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con la tal Emily?

- Pues le he preguntado que si quería ir a patinar conmigo otra vez, pero se ha puesto de un humor muy raro y me ha dicho que no…

- ¿Seguro que no le dijiste nada malo?

- No creo…- su voz se deprimía cada vez más.

A Elsie no le gustaba ver así a su hermanito, y mucho menos por una chica tan estúpida para decirle que no.

- No te preocupes hermanito, si no quiere patinar contigo, ella se lo pierde. ¿Vamos al parque a comprarnos unos helados?

- Eso estaría bien.

Los dos se fueron a la heladería y tomaron sus respectivos helados.

…

¡Ya está! ¡Y Axel Blaze entra en escena! xD en principio no tenía pensado incluirlo, pero se me han ocurrido ideas mejores que las que tenía ^^.

Me da pena el pobre Shawn :$... tranquilasss no lo haré sufrir todo el fic :).

Bueno me despido para ir a estudiar :( ¡adiossss!

**Críticas, halagos, amenazas de muerte… todo eso déjenlo en sus reviews. Graciassss ;)**


	6. Capítulo 5: Confesiones

He vueltoooo!

Siento no haber actualizado durante estos días, son los malditos exámenes de la academia de inglés ¡pero ya se han acabado! Así que ahora sí que empiezan mis vacaciones de verdad ^^ Intentaré actualizar más a menudo (si mi mente sin inspiración me lo permite, ¡of course! xD).

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Elsie pertenece a Elsie River. Emily, Alex y Coraline son personajes míos.

Sin más distracciones… ¡Comencemos!

Capítulo 5: Confesiones

Emily no llegó a casa de muy buen humor, subió a su habitación y se encerró allí el resto del día.

…

La mañana siguiente, Emily iba caminando hacia el instituto cuando alguien la llamó destrás suyo.

- ¡Emily!- gritó un chico

Emily se giró y se sonrojó tan pronto vio al chico.

- Hola Axel- pronunció con dificultad la chica.

- No sabía que ibas por aquí.

- Bueno, es que normalmente voy un poco más temprano. Supongo que por eso nunca nos hemos encontrado.

Axel le sonrió.

Estar con él le hacía ir a 100 al pobre corazón de Emily. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terriblemente sexy? Debía admitirlo, era realmente guapo, guapísimo.

Estuvieron hablando durante todo el camino hasta llegar al Raimon.

Cuando llegaron, Shawn estaba esperando a Emily en la entrada del instituto. Necesitaba alguna explicación sobre cómo le había hablado ayer. Pero al ver a Emily y Axel juntos, se le encogió el pecho. Sin saber por qué se sintió abatido, les dio la espalda a esos dos y se fue a su clase solo.

"Quizá sí que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ella… Nunca antes me había pasado, no sé cómo se supone que se siente uno. ¡Ya sé! Le preguntaré a ella." Pensaba Shawn mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre.

Emily se despidió de Axel e intentando que el rojo de sus mejillas se marchara de una maldita vez, entró en clase.

Cuando entró vio a Shawn y soltó un suspiro.

"Supongo que tendré que explicárselo…" pensó.

Pero no en ese momento no le sería posible. El profesor estaba detrás de ella con cara de "Si no te sientas ahora mismo te quedas fuera de clase TT".

…

(A la hora del almuerzo)

Cuando la clase acabó, Shawn cogió su almuerzo inmediatamente y se dispuso a irse a la cancha de futbol. Entonces una mano pequeña le cogió del brazo.

- Necesito hablar contigo Shawn- habló Emily.

El chico asintió.

Los dos esperaron a que todos salieran de la clase.

Cuando todo estuvo vacío Shawn decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Y de que querías hablar Emily?

La chica tomó aire y empezó.

- Primero de todo quería pedirte perdón por cómo de hablé ayer. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal, sé que lo hacías con buena intención.

- No te preocupes, lo pasado pasado está ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Shawn… yo no, yo no he tenido muchos amigos en mi vida. De hecho, la única amiga que ha estado siempre a mi lado es Coraline. Se me da fatal confiar en la gente… supongo que es por lo que pasó hace unos años…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Emily suspiró.

- No siempre he sido así de tímida, antes era todo lo contrario. Tenía muchos amigos y amigas y no me daba vergüenza hacer nada, era una chica muy animada. Toda esa energía la ponía en la pista de hielo. Me gustaba mucho patinar, incluso más que ahora, diría yo. Pero algunas de las que yo creía que eran mis amigas me tenían envidia. Hasta que ocurrió aquello…

***Flashback***

Era el gran día. El día en que se sabría quién era la mejor patinadora sobre hielo del país.

Diez chicas iban a competir por conseguir su sueño, y entre ellas se encontraba Emily.

Se encontraban en los vestidores, cada una probándose sus vestidos y maquillándose para salir a patinar. La vestimenta era un factor importante en los concursos.

Una de las chicas se acercó a Emily. Todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacerlo. Tenían que eliminarla del concurso.

Chica 1: ¡Oh Emily! ¡Qué vestido tan bonito!

Emily: ¡Gracias! El tuyo también es muy bonito.

Chica 2: ¿Dónde te lo compraste?

Emily: Era un antiguo vestido mío, se lo di a mi abuela y ella le puso todos estos brillantes y los volantes.

Chica 3: Me parece que por aquí esta descosido…

Se le acercó, le cogió de una de las costuras del vestido y tiró de ella.

Con el tirón, a Emily se le rompió media falda.

Emily: ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Chica 2: Me parece que este tirante está flojo.

Tiró de tu tirante y te lo rompió.

Emily: ¡¿Pero por qué me hacéis esto? ¡No lo entiendo!

Chica 4: Es fácil, sabemos que si te dejamos participar vas a ganar tú. No creo que quieras salir con esas pintas ¿no?

Emily: Creía que éramos amigas…- dijo bajando el tono – ¡Pero no os pienso dar esa satisfacción!- dicho esto se marchó apartando a las chicas.

Debía pensar rápido en una solución. No podía presentarse de esa manera. ¿Pero de dónde podía sacar un vestido en ese momento?

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. En el cuarto de la limpieza había una caja de objetos perdidos, buscaría allí.

Sí. Su idea era absurda. ¿Quién pierde un vestido? Estaba desesperada y en ese momento le parecía una buena idea.

Dos chicas miraban cómo Emily se dirigía hacia la sala de la limpieza con una sonrisa en su rostro, y no era precisamente de felicidad.

Chica 5: Cayo en la trampa.- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Chica 6: Algo me dice que Emily no va a aparecer por la pista hoy. – al decir esto las dos dejaron ir una risa que daba escalofríos.

Emily entró a la sala y se fue a buscar la caja.

Estaba buscando algo que le sirviera en la caja, cuando la puerta se cerró dando un portazo y se escuchó como se cerraba también con llave.

La pobre chica se levantó rápidamente a intentar abrir la puerta, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Emily: ¡Dejadme salir por favor!- gritó desesperada, esperando que al menos se dignaran a contestarle.

Chica 5: ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué nos arruines el sueño de nuestras vidas? ¡Ni hablar!

Chica 7: Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de la falta de tu presencia.

Las dos empezaron a reírse animadamente mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la pista.

Emily se derrumbó allí mismo. No podía o no quería creerse que sus amigas le hicieran eso.

Se sintió sola.

Todo había sido una enorme mentira. Y ella se la había creído.

De pronto oyó la música del concurso y como hablaba el presentador. A ella le tocaba patinar la tercera.

Pasaron la primera y la segunda chica. Le tocaba a ella. Podía oír al presentador llamarla.

Presentador: ¡Y ahora le toca a Emily! Una de las chicas más talentosas de este concurso según me han contado. ¡Pero sería mejor que nos lo demuestre en la pista!- dijo animadamente.

Emily volvió a gritar y golpear la puerta pidiendo ayuda, esperando que de algún milagro alguien la escuchase.

No tuvo suerte, el pasillo estaba desierto, todo el mundo estaba en las gradas.

Se sentía impotente. Se rindió.

Chocó su espalda contra la puerta del cuarto y se deslizó por ella hasta llegar al suelo. Se abrazó las piernas y empezó a llorar mientras escuchaba cómo le daban los últimos avisos para entrar a la pista.

Emily no salió de allí hasta unas horas después, cuando el conserje fue a coger una escoba para limpiar las gradas.

***Fin flashback***

¡Lo acabé por fin!

Se me ha hecho muy difícil escribirlo TT exámenes, playa, fiestas… y aparte estaba traumada por una razón: Fui a ver INSIDIOUS con mis amigas O_O la verdad no da mucho miedo, pero te pega unos sustos. Creo que era a la que más se me oía en todo el cine :$.

Bueno ya sabéis lo que le paso a Emily. Hoy me puse a pensar en la que había escrito, e intenté ponerme en la situación de Emily… me sentiría muy impotente al no poder hacer nada (aparte de insultar mentalmente a todas esas chicas xD).

¿Me dejáis un review? Aunque sea uno pequeñito ^^

Besitossss :)


	7. Capítulo 6: La charla

Hola holitaaaaa! (Con voz de Flanders de los Simpsons :P)

Nuevo capi ^^

Mientras lo escribía se me vino una idea a mi cabeza llena de tonterías: Hacer un one-shot. Estuve TODA la tarde pensando sobre qué y quién hacerlo, pero no hay manera -.-

Así que si tenéis alguna idea u os gustaría que lo hiciera sobre alguien en especial me lo decís en un mensaje privado o en un review, da lo mismo xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Emily, Alex y Coraline son personajes mios. Elsie pertenece a Elsie River. (Cada día mis disclaimers son más originales xD).

…

Capítulo 6: La charla

- Des de entonces la única persona con la que he tenido confianza ha sido Coraline, bueno, y mi hermana.- dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Shawn se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que le contaría una cosa así.

- Emily… lo siento, yo… yo no quería hacerte recordar eso.

Entonces la abrazó. Emily enseguida le correspondió. Recordar eso le hacía sentir realmente mal.

Estuvieron así hasta que a la chica se le paso un poco el disgusto.

- Lo siento. Cuando lo recuerdo aún me sienta mal.

- No te preocupes. A veces va bien desahogarse.

Shawn se puso enfrente de ella y le limpió una lágrima que aún resbalaba por su mejilla. Luego se la quedó mirando a los ojos.

Emily también miro a Shawn, sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

Se puso nerviosa. Los ojos azules del albino parecían de hielo. Pero no por eso eran fríos, sino todo lo contrario, eran cálidos como una caricia.

- C-creo que debería ir a lavarme la cara antes de que venga alguien y me vea así. – dijo Emily.

- Claro.- dijo con su sonrisa.

Emily se bajó de la mesa donde estaba subida y se fue hacia los servicios de las chicas.

Mientras, Shawn se quedó pensando en clase.

"No sabía que le había pasado algo así. No me extraña que no confíe en nadie. Bueno al menos confía en mí, si no, no me lo hubiera contado. Vamos avanzando."

…

Cuando Emily volvió la clase ya estaba a punto de empezar. Se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que pasara una hora "escuchando" a la profesora de lengua.

…

(Al acabarse la clase)

- Emily, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Shawn.

- No, no hace falta que te molestes. Además, hoy voy a ir a patinar a la pista de hielo.

- Ah bueno, en ese caso nos vemos mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Espera Shawn!

El mencionado se volteó.

- Quieres… ¿quieres venir a la pista a practicar conmigo?- preguntó algo vergonzosa.

El chico se sorprendió un poco con la propuesta, pero enseguida le contestó.

- Claro, me encantaría.

Se dirigieron a la pista de hielo del instituto mientras iban hablando.

Se notaba que después de contarle eso a Shawn, Emily estaba más cómoda con él.

…

(Mientras tanto, en otro lugar)

- ¡Byron!- gritó una peliazul.

- Hola Elsie- dijo el rubio.

Cuando se encontraron se dieron un corto pero dulce beso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que hoy tenías entrenamiento.- dijo Elsie.

- Nos dieron el día libre, y cómo sé que hoy no tenías planeado hacer nada, te he venido a buscar para ir a dar una vuelta juntos. ¿Te apetece?

- Por supuesto.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por los jardines del Raimon mientras hablaban de sus cosas. (**yo:** no sé, cosas de novios xD).

De pronto Byron cambió de tema de golpe.

- ¿Ese no es Shawn?

Elsie miró hacia dónde miraba Byron.

- Parece que sí…

- ¿Sabes quién es la chica que va con él?

- Sí, es Emily.

- Con que esa es Emily… ¿pero antes no me has dicho que su "amistad" no iba muy bien?- pregunto confuso Byron.

- Quizá hayan hablado sobre lo que pasó ayer, la verdad es que estoy tan sorprendida como tú Byron…

- Ya se lo preguntaremos luego. Ahora lo que me interesa es estar contigo.- la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

…

(En la pista de hielo)

Dos chicos patinaban mientras hablaban y se reían.

Shawn había descubierto que aquella chica tímida era en realidad muy abierta y risueña.

Emily se había dado cuenta de que el albino era un encanto de chico y alguien en quien podía confiar.

Después de esa bonita tarde, se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

…

Shawn llegó a casa y se encontró a Byron en el sofá, mirando la tele.

- Hola- dijo el (casi) dios.

-Hola. ¿Y mi hermana?

- Está arriba, dándose un baño.

- Oh, vale.

- Luego vamos a ir a cenar fuera. ¿Te quieres venir?

- Claro. Emm… Byron.- dijo un poco nervioso Shawn.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro. – se acomoda en el sofá mirando a Shawn- ¿De qué se trata?

Shawn se sienta en frente de él.

- Tú… ¿tú cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi hermana?

Byron se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pero no le importó contestársela.

- Pues es difícil de explicar con palabras. Sentía como si el pecho se me hiciera pequeño y mi corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Cuando no estaba con ella, pensaba en cuando la volvería a ver y poder oír su voz una vez más.

- Jo, Byron, no sabía que querías tanto a mi hermana- y le sonrió.

Byron le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero la curiosidad le mataba.

- ¿Y la pregunta es por algo en especial?

- Pues… jeje… creo que sí, pero aún no estoy seguro.

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es la afortunada?

- Pues no sé si la conoces, se llama Emily.

- Ah, sí. Elsie me ha hablado de ella. También me contó sobre lo del otro día.

- Bueno, hoy hemos hablado sobre lo que ocurrió. Ya está todo bien.

- Me alegro por ti. ¿Le vas a dar la noticia a Elsie?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el albino sorprendido, cómo si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

- Por todos los dioses Shawn, se nota que esa chica te gusta.

- Te he dicho que aún no estoy seguro. Además, no sé cómo se lo tomará Elsie…

- No creo que se lo tome tan mal. Al principio le costará aceptarlo, pero luego entenderá que no puede tenerte solo para ella sola. Tú también necesitas encontrar el amor, cómo ella lo hizo conmigo.

- … No estoy completamente seguro… ¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás?

- Por supuesto. Pero creo que no deberías tardar mucho en decírselo, se enfadará más si no se lo dices.

- Solo necesito estar seguro.

- Está bien.

Después de un rato bajo Elsie.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó mientras acababa de bajar los últimos escalones.

- Sí- respondieron los dos chicos.

…

(En casa de Emily)

(sonido de teléfono)

La madre de Emily cogió el teléfono.

- ¡Emily! ¡Es Coraline!- le gritó.

- ¡Vooooy!

Emily cogió el teléfono y se fue a su habitación (es un teléfono inalámbrico).

- Hola Coraline.

- ¡Lily!- chilló Coraline al teléfono.

- Vale, vale ya te he oído. Ouch, me has dejado sorda de una oreja.

- Lo siento pero es que te echo de menos.

- Y yo a ti. Verte entre clases no es suficiente.

- Lo sé. Entre mis clases de dibujo y tus prácticas de patinaje no tenemos tiempo de nada.

- Bueno, este fin de semana no voy a hacer nada. Si quieres podríamos quedar para ir a algún sitio.

- ¡Siiiii!- chilló otra vez.

- ¡Coraline, cómo vuelvas a chillar así juro que hoy vas a tener pesadillas con lo que voy a hacerte!

- No me gusta cuando sacas tu lado malvado TT

- Pues no chilles.

- Vale… Oye, ¿Te parece ir a ver Insidious al cine?

- No sé… ¿No da mucho miedo?

- ¡Qué va! Venga… Será divertido.

- Bueno venga, pero me debes una eeh.

- Sisi ^^

- Bien. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto ¿vale?

- Vale, adiós Lily.

- Hasta mañana Coraline.

Las dos cortaron la llamada y se fueron a dormir.

….

Y… fin del capítulo :)

Espero que os haya gustado.

Madre mía la que se está liando en Grecia :$ espero que toda esa batalla campal se acabe pronto. Son un poco violentos pero los entiendo, en Cataluña también hicieron recortes en las escuelas y hospitales y yo también me enfade mucho.

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero hoy nada puede deprimirme porqué mi tía, que está embarazada, está de 5 meses ^^ ¡Y encima va a ser niña! Solamente tengo primos, así que estoy **superultramegafeliz :D** Tengo unas ganas de que nazca ya :)

No sé por qué os cuento todo esto. Supongo que para desahogarme xD

Enfin, ¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Capítulo 7: Mi felicidad

¡Holitas!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi :) Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El día en que tenga una Blackberry y un descapotable, ese día será mío. Hasta entonces es de Level 5. ¡Ah! Y Elsie pertenece a Elsie River. Alex, Emily y Coraline sí que me pertenecen.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

Capítulo 7: Mi felicidad

Por la mañana Emily volvió a salir un poco más tarde para volver a encontrarse con Axel.

Axel iba andando tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Emily.

- Hola Axel.

- Hola Emily. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Emily no sabía que tema sacar así que dijo la primera tontería que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿En qué piensas? Llevas un rato muy serio.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no pasa nada. Es una tontería.

- ¿En serio? Si quieres puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie.

- Gracias. El caso es que me ha surgido un imprevisto para mañana por la noche. Se supone que debo cuidar a mi hermana y no encuentro a una niñera que esté disponible.

- Bueno, yo no tengo que hacer nada mañana por la noche. Si quieres puedo pasarme a cuidar a tu hermanita.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Claro.

- Pues muchísimas gracias- y le dio un abrazo.

Emily se sonrojó a más no poder.

- D-de nada…- contestó entrecortadamente.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al instituto.

- Te llamo luego ¿vale?- dijo el delantero.

- Vale.

Así cada uno se fue a su clase.

…

Emily llegó a clase muy contenta, saludó a Shawn y se sentó a su lado.

Shawn notó esa felicidad y no dudó en preguntar.

- Sí que te has levantado contenta hoy ¿no?

- Bueno, podríamos decir que sí.

- ¿Y se podría saber a qué se debe?

- Mejor te lo cuento luego. Es un poco largo.

- De acuerdo.

…

(Al acabarse las clases)

- Por fin. Creía que no se iba a callar nunca.- dijo Shawn.

Emily rió a causa del comentario que hizo el chico.

- Sí, bueno ya se ha acabado la tortura.

- Y, ¿Qué era eso que te puso tan contenta esta mañana?

- Buenooo, eso… pues…- Emily se puso nerviosa.

No sabía si contárselo. Ahora era su amigo, pero no quería ir muy deprisa. Aunque para forjar esa amistad también debía poner un poco de su parte.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó el albino al ver que la chica no seguía.

- ¿Vamos a la azotea?- decidió contárselo allí.

- Claro.

Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron arriba.

Cuando llegaron Shawn preguntó.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar aquí?

- Sí, sólo quería un poco de intimidad.

A Shawn empezó a latirle el corazón muy rápido. No sabía lo que iba a decirle y porqué quería intimidad.

¿Acaso iba a decirle que le quería?

No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Pero no conseguía quitarse esa sensación en el pecho.

- Bueno, esto que voy a decirte no lo sabe absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera Coraline. Así que me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo.

El chico estaba de los nervios. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría estar ocurriendo de verdad?

…

(Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del instituto)

- Elsie, ¿has visto a Emily?- preguntó Coraline.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Pues cómo últimamente pasa bastante tiempo con tu hermano he pensado que quizás los habías visto juntos.

- Yo también estoy buscando a mi hermano. En clase no está, y me dijo que nos iríamos juntos a casa.

- Vamos a buscarlos. Seguramente estarán juntos.

- Vamos.

Primero fueron a la pista de hielo, después al patio de la escuela. No los encontraban. Hasta que fueron a la azotea.

Subieron y los vieron allí, sentados en un banco mirándose el uno al otro. El problema era que no podían oír nada de lo que decían desde donde estaban.

- ¿De qué crees que están hablando?- pregunto la peliazul.

- No lo sé. Últimamente andan mucho juntos ¿no te parece?

- ¿Estas intentando decir que se gustan?

- No lo estoy intentando decir. Estoy segurísima.

- No sé yo… Mi hermano me lo habría contado.

- Quizá no te lo ha querido decir. Todos tenemos derecho a no contar nuestras cosas.

- …

- Venga, vámonos. Dejemos a los tortolitos solos.

Se marcharon de la azotea. Para su suerte no se dieron cuenta de que habían estado allí.

…

(Esa noche)

Coraline fue a buscar a Emily a su casa para ir al cine.

Ninguna de las dos llevaba su uniforme.

Coraline iba con unos shorts tejanos y camiseta marinera blanca y con rallas azules. Su pelo corto hasta los hombros lo llevaba suelto y con su flequillo liso.

Emily llevaba unos shorts tejanos azul clarito, camiseta de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias romanas. También llevaba un colgante con su nombre y el pelo suelto.

Las dos estaban guapísimas.

Mientras se dirigían al cine iban hablando sobre sus cosas, pero Coraline no quería sacar el tema de lo que pasó hoy en la azotea.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Emily, así que mejor que se lo contare ella cuando quisiera.

Cuando llegaron al cine se encontraron con alguien que Coraline preferiría no haber conocido nunca…

...

¡Uhhh os he dejado con la intriga de que le decía Emily a Shawn! xD Y también sobre quién es la chica… pero bueno es ya es secundario :D

Enfiiiiin, todo a su debido tiempo.

Je, me hacia ilu describir cómo iban vestidas :) Tampoco sabía que ropa ponerles así que, el resultado fue este, ¿os gusta?

En mi opinión el capi me ha quedado corto ¿no? Es lo que tiene el calor. Se me achicharra la cabeza y se me bloquea la inspiración TT

¡Adéu, petons! (¡Adiós, besos! En catalán ^^)


	9. Capítulo 8: Insidious

¡Hello everyone!

Pues nada, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi :)

Lo que me gusta más es el momento tierno de hermanos *_*

**Elsie River:** respecto a lo de tu confianza con Coraline en el otro capítulo, a mí también me pareció raro cuando lo volví a leer xD Pero cómo van a la misma clase y Coraline es bastante extrovertida pues las puse a que se hablaran. Es que, si no, no me salía la escena TT

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Emily, Alex y Coraline son personajes míos. Elsie pertenece a Elsie River.

¡A leer! ;)

Capítulo 8: Insidious

- Hola Emily- dijo el chico.

- Hola Axel. No me esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Ni yo a ti.

- Coraline, saluda- le murmuró Emily a su amiga.

- Hola.- dijo cortante.

- Yo también estoy encantado de verte. Estás muy guapa Caroline.- Dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Es CO-RA-LI-NE - le chilló.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Coraline nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con Axel, por no decir que no se podían ni ver.

Emily decidió romper ese clima.

- ¿Qué película vas a ver Axel?

- Insidious. ¿Y vosotras?

- ¡Qué casualidad! Nosotras también- dijo muy contenta Emily.

- Sí, que maravillosa coincidencia…- ironizó.

Emily le dio un codazo a Coraline para que se callara esos comentarios.

Consiguieron las entradas y se fueron a la sala que les tocaba.

Emily se puso al medio. Era mejor no juntar a esos dos.

Sin contar de que podría estar más cerca del guapísimo delantero.

…

(En casa de cierto chico albino)

Shawn estaba solo en la habitación.

Se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama.

Des de esa tarde no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada.

No podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que había hablado con ella.

"Me gusta Axel".

Era exactamente lo que había dicho.

¿Cómo podía haber sido TAN tonto?

Pensar que ella pudiera sentir algo por él.

Pero que tonto había sido.

No paraba de repetírselo mentalmente.

Cuando su hermana entró en la habitación fue directamente a preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Shawn… ¿estás bien?- le cogió de la mano. En su voz se notaba que estaba preocupada.

- Si,si… no te preocupes.- suspiró- Elsie necesito contarte algo.

- Dime. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

- No sé cómo decirte esto ni cómo te lo vas a tomar así que…

- ¿Te gusta Emily?- le interrumpió

- ¿Qué? ¿Co-como sabes?- preguntó muy confundido.

Elsie cogió aire antes de volver a hablar.

- Te ví ayer con ella en la azotea.

- Elsie, yo…

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- eso ya lo dijo con cierto enfado en su voz.

- Elsie… no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…

- ¡¿Pues cómo iba a reaccionar?- contestó perdiendo un poco la paciencia- ¡Me habría alegrado por ti!

- …

Después de decir eso la chica se sentó al borde de la cama.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Elsie se calmara un poco.

- Pensaba que confiabas en mí…- murmuró la chica.

- Claro que confío en ti. Solo que estaba confundido. Els… tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie ¿no?

- Sí…

- Elsie de verdad que no quería que estuvieras así. Era precisamente lo que estaba evitando. Pero mira cómo me ha funcionado…

Elsie abrazó a su hermano y sin deshacer el abrazo le dijo:

- Soy tú hermana. No tengas miedo de contarme nada. ¿Vale?

Shawn solo apretó con más fuerza a su hermanita.

Lo que le hizo entender a la chica que su respuesta era un sí.

…

(En el cine)

La película ya había empezado desde hacía ya un rato.

Aún no habían empezado los sustos. Así que todos estaban tranquilos.

- ¿¡Para esto he pagado yo! Pff, vaya birria.- dijo Coraline.

- Shhhhhhhht – le dijo el hombre que había detrás.

- Vale, vale. Ya me callo.

Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que salió la primera escena de miedo.

Emily cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco.

Axel se dio cuenta de ello y le paso el brazo por encima de sus hombros, acercándola a él.

Coraline miraba a Axel con mirada asesina. Daba más miedo ella que la película.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso y apretó aún más a Emily para molestarla.

Ajena a toda esa pelea visual entre los dos jóvenes, se encontraba Emily, sonrojada a más no poder.

¡Axel la estaba abrazando!

"Si es un sueño no me despertéis…" pensaba cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la calor que el chico le daba.

…

Al acabarse la película Axel se despidió de Emily (**yo:** de Coraline no eeh, que maleducado TT) y le dio su dirección y número de teléfono para mañana.

Sí, Emily había aceptado hacerse cargo de su hermanita mañana a partir de las 6:30 de la tarde.

Se preguntaba cómo sería la casa de Axel.

Y también lo que iría a hacer. No se lo había dicho.

En todo caso tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

…

Ya está :)

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Tenía una amiga tope depre y me quedé a dormir a su casa para animarla un poco :$

Buuuff me cuesta poner a Shawn así de triste :( Después se van a girar las cosas :O

Cómo veis lo de la película solamente era una excusa para poner a Emily con Axel :P

Gracias a todas las que comentáis mi fic (y a las que lo leéis y no comentáis también xD). Si no lo hicierais no sé si seguiría escribiendo. Así que lo voy a decir otra vez, GRACIAS :)

¡Muchos besitos para todas! ;)


	10. Capítulo 9: De niñera

Nuevo capi ;)

Este capítulo creo que es un poco raro :$ Bueno juzgadlo vosotras mismas :)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Elsie pertenece a ElsieRiver. Emily, Alex y Coraline son personajes propios.

¡A leer!

Capítulo 9: De niñera

La mañana siguiente fue igual que todas. Aunque había algo raro.

Emily notó a Shawn un poco distante. Pero por más que le preguntaba el porqué, el chico le decía que estaba bien.

"Si ella supiera…" pensaba Shawn cada vez que le preguntaba.

Cuando se acabaron las clases Shawn se fijó en que Emily parecía tener mucha prisa.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a la pista?- preguntó el de pelo grisáceo.

- No, hoy no. Tengo que ir a hacer de niñera.

- No sabía que hacías de niñera. – dijo el chico riendo.

- Digamos que es un favor especial.

- ¿A si? ¿A quién vas a ir a cuidar?

- A la hermanita de Axel.

Shawn se sorprendió con esa respuesta. Fingió una sonrisa.

La chica se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no preguntar. Definitivamente el chico estaba muy raro hoy.

- Bueno, mejor voy tirando ya. Adiós Shawn.

- Adiós.

Shawn miraba cómo la chica se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Sabía que Axel nunca se traía algo bueno entre manos.

Esperaba que por una vez no fuera así.

…

Emily llegó a su casa. Se quitó el horrible uniforme y se puso su ropa.

Después de un buen rato probándose modelitos, acabó encontrando el perfecto. Ni muy arreglado ni muy descuidado.

Justo cuando se iba a ir llegó su hermana a casa.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio?- preguntó al verla así vestida.

- Sí. Voy a hacerle un favor a un amigo.

- Sí claro, un amigo.- dijo con tono pícaro.

- No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo así que mejor voy tirando. Adiós.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

- ¡Luego no podrás escaparte y tendrás que contármelo! - gritó desde dentro de la casa.

…

Cuando llegó a casa de Axel cogió aire antes de tocar el timbre y después lo hizo.

Tuvo que esperar unos momentos antes de que el chico le abriera la puerta.

- Hola Emily. Pasa, Julia está en el salón.

- Gracias. – dijo nerviosa.

Se dirigieron al salón. Julia estaba sentada en el sofá mirando una película.

Cuando vio a los dos chicos fue corriendo a saludar a Emily.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Julia. ¿Y tú?- dijo entusiasmada.

- Me llamo Emily.

- ¡Me gusta tú nombre!

- Gracias- y le dedicaste una sonrisa que te devolvió al instante.

- Bueno yo mejor me voy ya, si no voy a llegar tarde. Adios Julia – se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla.- Adios Emily.- se volvió a acercar y le hizo lo mismo que a su hermanita.

- A-adiós…- dijo Emily.

- Si necesitáis algo llevo el móvil encima y si tenéis hambre hay comida en la nevera ¿vale?- dijo Axel mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Nos las apañaremos. ¿A que sí Julia?

- Siii- contestó la pequeña.

Axel solo les sonrió y se fue.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Emily.

- ¡Ver la Sirenita!

- Pues vamos.

Vieron la película, cantaron sus canciones, tomaron el té con las muñecas, se hicieron trenzas la una a la otra… Pero cada vez se hacía más tarde y la tripita de Julia empezaba a quejarse.

Fueron a la cocina, Emily se encargó de calentar la comida y Julia de poner la mesa. La verdad es que habían congeniado muy bien.

Estaban ya comiendo cuando Julia empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? A mi hermanito le gusta alguien.

Emily se sorprendió de que dijera eso tan de repente. Pero los niños son así.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- No. Pero lo sé.- contestó simplemente.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso?

- Por su mirada.

"_Nooooo, otra Coraline no por favor. Ya tengo bastante con la otra peliculera… TT"- _pensó Emily.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es?- preguntó Julia.

- ¿Yo? N-no.

- ¡Ahh! Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí.- dijo levantándose de su silla.

- ¿A sí?- Emily no entendía a lo que se refería. Pero prefirió seguirle el rollo un poco confundida.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tú eres la novia de mi hermano!

Emily se atragantó con la que tenía en la boca.

- ¡QUÉ!

- Sisi. Ahora no disimules señorita, que he descubierto vuestro secreto.

- Julia… E-eso no es verdad. No saques conclusiones sin saber de que hablas- dijo roja como un tomatito.

- ¿No sois novios?

- No. Mira Julia… no sé que película te has montado en tu cabecita- le dio un oar de toquecitos en la cabeza y le sonrió- pero no soy la novia de tu hermano.

- ¿No?- preguntó con decepción en su voz.

- No. Venga vamos, acábate la cena que pronto iremos a dormir.- dijo con dulcura.

Julia acabó de cenar y se fue a poner su pijamita rosa con lunares blancos. Después de que Emily la tuviera que llevar a rastras a lavarse los dientes, por fin se fue a la cama.

Cuando Julia se durmió Emily se fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá. La hermanita de Axel era una niña muy dulce, pero a la vez algo agotadora, parecía que nuca se le acabara la energía.

Se puso a ver un poco la televisión hasta que oyó unas voces fuera. Parecían bastante animadas.

Una de ellas era la de Axel.

Y la otra era… No, no podía ser ella. Ella no por favor.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Axel con aquella chica.

- Hola Emily. Siento si hemos tardado mucho. Es que nos hemos entretenido por el camino.

- No, no pasa nada.

Se quedaron unos incómodos momentos en silencio hasta que Axel habló.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Emily esta es Nelly, supongo que ya lo conoces.

- Si, había oído hablar de ella.

- Bien, pues vas a ser la primera en enterarte.

- ¿Enterarme de qué?- preguntó confusa Emily.

- Estamos saliendo juntos. Nelly ahora es mi novia.

…

¿Raro verdad? Seguro que nadie se esperaba esto xD

En un principio iba a poner a Celia, pero me cae bien y no quería hacerla mala -.- además ella me gusta más con el portero de la Royal (nunca me sale su nombre TT)

¡Me despido!

Adiooooss ;)


	11. Capítulo 10: Gracias por todo

¡Aquí estoy! :) otra vez xD

Este es todo un capítulo enterito dedicado a Emily y Shawn ^^ quizá es poco cortito pero espero que os guste ;)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Elsie pertenece a ElsieRiver. Coraline, Alex y Emily son personajes míos :)

¡A leer se ha dicho!

Capítulo 10: Gracias por todo

Esas palabras para Emily fueron como si le cayera un balde de agua fría encima.

Las palabras de Axel resonaban en su cabeza.

- Emily… ¿Estas bien?- dijo Axel al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sisi. Me alegro por vosotros. Bueno yo mejor me voy ya.

- ¿No quieres que te pague?

- No, no ha sido nada de verdad.

- Bien, entonces hasta mañana.

- Sí. Adiós Nelly. Adiós Axel.

- Adiós- respondieron los dos.

Emily se dirigió a la puerta con un nudo en la garganta y con lágrimas en los ojos.

No quería dejarlas salir. Al menos no hasta que estuviera a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Cuando salió a la calle empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron mientras las saladas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Pero claro, tarde o temprano debía cansarse, y cuando eso sucedió se sentó debajo de una farola a llorar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Tampoco importaba.

Alguien se arrodilló enfrente de ella.

- ¿Emily?

- ¿Eh? Shawn…- se limpió las lágrimas- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- Mi casa es esa- señaló a la casa de al lado- me pareció que eras tú la que estaba aquí y me preocupé.

- No pasa nada. Estoy bien, de verdad.

- No es eso lo que me parece a mí- dijo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Emily no aguantó más y rompió a llorar otra vez delante de Shawn.

Shawn no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco sabía lo que había ocurrido, así que no podía consolarla. Estaba realmente confuso.

De pronto Emily sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo. Eran los de Shawn.

Emily correspondió ese sorpresivo abrazo.

Cuando a la pobre chica se le pasó un poco el disgusto se separó poco a poco de Shawn.

- L-lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado…- murmuró Emily.

Shawn se sentó a su lado.

- Supongo que ahora me vas a preguntar lo que me pasa ¿no?- dijo la chica.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres. No te voy a presionar.- sonrió Shawn.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

- Es posible.

Los dos se sonrieron. Eso era justamente lo que quería Shawn. Hacerla sonreír.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No cómo el que había en casa de Axel, era uno cómodo.

- Qué tonta fui… pensar que yo le podría gustar a Axel.- Shawn escuchaba atento mientras la miraba- Él se merece algo mejor.

El albino se molestó cuando dijo lo último.

- Emily no vuelvas a decir eso. Tú vales mucho más. No llores por algo que no se merece tus lágrimas.

- No Shawn. ¿A quién le puedo llegar a gustar. Mírame, soy horrible.

- Te estoy viendo, ¿y sabes lo que veo? Veo a una chica preciosa que vale mucho más de lo que ella cree.

Emily se sonrojó por las palabras de Shawn y se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

- Creo que debería irme ya a mi casa. Mi hermana se estará preocupando por mí.

- Te acompaño.

- No, no hace falta, en serio. Ya me has ayudado mucho hoy.

- Pero me apetece acompañarte…

Emily sabía que no pararía hasta que aceptase. Así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

- Hoy no. Mejor otro día ¿vale?

- V-vale.

Emily empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió corriendo hacia Shawn y le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias. Otra vez.

Se separó de él, dejando atrás suyo a un pobre Shawn con las palabras en la boca.

**...**

Sí, lo sé, un poco cortito. Pero me gusta :)

Me hizo mucha gracia que en los reviews del capi anterior todas amenazarais con matar, romper los brazos/piernas… a Nelly xD A mí tampoco me cae bien. Por eso la puse como de mala. Es que poner a Celia me daba penita :(

¡Chao, besitos! ;)


	12. Capítulo 11: Caídas muy oportunas

¡Hola! :)

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews. ¡Ya llegué a más de 30! xD Estoy happy :D

En este capi el karma le va a jugar una mala pasada a alguien. Lo siento ClaireBeacons, sé que Nelly te cae bien. Y otra gente va a dar saltos de alegría cofcof ElsieRiver cofcof ;)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenece. Elsie pertenece a ElsieRiver. Alex, Coraline y Emily son personajes míos :)

¡Aquí voy con el capi! ^^

Capítulo 11: Caídas muy oportunas

La mañana siguiente Emily despertó y lo primero que vio fue el despertador. Eran las 10:30.

Un momento… ¡¿Las 10:30? Ya llegaba tarde y desde hacía más de una hora.

Se vistió con el uniforme lo más rápido que pudo.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras se ponía los zapatos. Lo cual resulta realmente difícil, y al final acabó cayendo por ellas.

Su hermana oyó el ruido y fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡¿Emily estas bien?

- ¡Alex llego tarde al instituto! – se quedó viendo a su hermana- ¿Qué haces aún en pijama?

- Hoy es sábado. Y estaba durmiendo en mi cama hasta que te has caído.- dijo resaltando esas palabras.

- ¿Sábado?

- Sí. Y si no te importa me vuelvo a la cama.- dijo bostezando.

Emily se fue a la cocina. Se había olvidado ya en qué día vivía.

Entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido ayer. Se sintió muy triste. Pero luego se le pasó un poco cuando recordó lo que Shawn le dijo.

En verdad se alegraba de tener un nuevo amigo. Shawn era muy amable con ella, la hacía reír, se preocupaba por ella… ¿qué más podía pedir?

Mientras almorzaba decidió una cosa: No se iba a deprimir por tal cosa. Shawn tenía razón. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción a nadie.

Acabó de comer, cogió sus patines y se fue.

Tenía pensado ir a la pista de hielo. Esa semana no había practicado demasiado y debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Menos mal que aunque fuera fin de semana la escuela dejaba que sus alumnos pudieran entrar a las pistas, canchas, gimnasios…

Llegó allí y empezó a patinar. Echaba de menos volver a hacerlo, y eso que solo habían sido unos días.

- Emily.- dijo una voz muy seria.

- ¿Nelly?

- No, el Papa de Roma.- dijo sarcásticamente.

- N-no pensaba que te vería algún día por aquí- esa chica le daba miedo a Emily.

- Mi padre es el director. Puedo ir donde me dé la gana.

- … Lo siento.

- No quiero tus disculpas. He venido a dejarte las cosas claras.

Emily se quedó mirando a Nelly desde dónde se encontraba. La pelirroja se dirija hacía la puertecilla de entrada a la pista. Se disponía a entrar, pero sin patines.

La patinadora se dio cuenta de ello y la avisó.

- Nelly, no creo que debas entrar sin patines. Esto es muy resbaladizo…

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no. Escúchame bien, sé que a ti te gusta Axel.

- …

- Pero ahora es mío así que ya te puedes estar olvidando de él. Nunca se fijaría en alguien cómo tú.

Emily bajó la cabeza al oír eso. Quizá tenía razón. Nelly era rica, guapa y tenía carisma… La novia perfecta para Axel.

De pronto las palabras de Shawn volvieron a su cabeza.

No. No permitiría que le hablase así. De ninguna manera.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No puedes venir aquí como si nada y hablarme así!- le gritó.

Las dos se sorprendieron. Emily no creía que hubiera sido capaz de hablarle así, y Nelly no podía creer que le hubiera gritado.

- Como te atreves… eres una…

Nelly empezó a correr por el hielo hasta que resbaló. Se cayó de cara al hielo.

La otra chica fue a ver que le pasaba.

- Nelly… ¿estás bien?

- No me toques. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Ocuh…- se tocaba la nariz.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a que te lo miren?

- ¡Te he dicho que puedo sola pesada!

Emily se separó de ella.

La pelirroja se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir volvió a caerse, pero esta vez se cayó dándose un golpe en el trasero.

A duras penas llegó a la puerta. Al salir se cruzó con Shawn quién se extrañó de verla de esa manera: con el trasero del pantalón mojado y agarrándose la nariz.

El chico entró a la pista y le preguntó a Emily:

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Nelly?- riéndose.

- Yo nada. Ha sido ella misma.- dijo también riéndose.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacía ella aquí?- dijo ya un poco más serio.

- Nada.

- Oh, vale.

- ¿Te pones los patines y patinamos un rato?

- Claro.

Shawn se puso sus patines y entró a la pista.

- Emily, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime.

- ¿Has pensado en presentarte a algún concurso este invierno?

- Pues la verdad es que no… ¿por qué?

- Nada. Solo era una pregunta.

- … Quizá podría apuntarme. Pero no te le aseguro eh.

Shawn le sonrió. Más tarde Emily preguntó:

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por lo de ayer?

- Ya te dije que no te iba a presionar.

Ese chico era encantador.

- … Gracias.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos instantes.

Emily iba tan embobada con los ojos del albino que terminó tropezando con ella misma, y el chico intentado sujetarla se cayó el también.

Ya os lo podéis imaginar.

Shawn de espaldas al hielo y Emily encima de él.

Se perdían en los ojos del otro.

El corazón del de abajo latía muy rápido. Tenía miedo de que la castaña pudiera oírlo.

Por su parte la chica estaba ensimismada con los ojos de hielo del albino.

Justo en ese momento a Emily le vibró el pantalón. Era su móvil.

- S-será mejor que lo coja.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Shawn no dijo nada.

"Tenían que llamar justo ahora…" pensaba él.

- ¿Si?

_- Emily soy yo, Coraline. Necesito hablar contigo._

- Claro, ¿Cuándo?

_- Esta tarde, en el parque al lado de mi casa. Es importante._

- Coraline, ¿estás bien? Te noto rara…

_- … Hasta luego._

Y colgó.

Emily se quedó preocupada. Coraline nunca era tan seria.

No sabía que podía haber pasado.

- Emily… ¿estás bien?

- Sí. Era Coraline. Quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Espero que no…

…

¡Voilà! Un nuevo capítulo terminado (con accento francés :D)

A eso, amigas mías, yo lo llamo Karma ^_^ pobre Nelly… :$ nah, se lo merece xD

Necesito que me deis vuestra opinión. ¿Queréis que el concurso sea de parejas o individual?

Si lo hago individual ya tengo el final pensado. Pero quizás si lo hago de parejas os gusta más…

Ayyyy no sé ¡Help me! Pleaseee

Besitoss ;)


	13. Capítulo 12: Malas noticias

**¡Holitas!**

**Sieeeeeeeeeento el retraso T.T es que es un capi un poco complicado. Coraline aparece con una personalidad que no se le parece en nada y encima es un drama (con lo mal que se me da a mi esto :$).**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Elsie es propiedad de ElsieRiver. Alex, Coraline y Emily son personajes míos :)**

Capítulo 12: Malas noticias

(Esa misma tarde…)

Emily llegó al parque. Se sorprendió al ver que Coraline ya estaba allí. Estaba sentada en un banco de espaldas a ella.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba segura de que algo iba mal. Coraline nunca era puntual.

- Hola Coraline.- dijo cuando llegó al banco.

- Hola.- su voz sonaba apagada.

Se sentó a su lado. Emily esperó a que hablara su amiga. No quería presionarla a empezar, pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo y ninguna hablaba decidió preguntar.

- ¿Coraline que tenías que contarme?

Su amiga cogió aire entes de hablar.

- Emily. No sé cómo decirte esto.

La chica se asustó.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- …

- Dímelo por favor.

- ¿Sabes que de pequeña tenía ataques de asma verdad?

- Sí, pero te operaste y ya no volviste a tener. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Pues a que esa cirugía no salió como debía.

- ¿Qué? Como…

- Las últimas semanas he tenido varios problemas para respirar. I volver a operarse no serviría de nada.

Emily se quedó en shock. Su amiga estaba siendo muy directa.

- ¿Y eso que significa?- decía mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

- Lily… mi familia y yo nos vamos a mudar al campo. El lunes.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Emily, tranquilízate. Por favor.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Mi mejor amiga se va a vivir a otra parte. ¿Cómo esperas que me pueda tranquilizar?

- …- empezó a llorar.

Emily se dio cuenta de que de esa manera no la ayudaba.

- Coraline… Los siento, no quería hacerte llorar.- abrazó a su amiga.

Las dos estuvieron abrazadas hasta que se calmaron un poco.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme de aquí- sollozó.

- ¿Pero por qué tan lejos?

- Necesito un lugar donde poder respirar tranquilamente. Y una ciudad no es precisamente el mejor sitio.

- …

- Emily, no te pongas así- Esto no es un adiós. Nos vamos a seguir viendo igualmente. Puedo venir en coche cuando quiera.

- No va a ser lo mismo.

- No. Piénsalo, ahora será más especial. Y tendré más cosas para contarte y no tendré que aburrirte nunca más con mis tonterías.

Emily se secó los restos de lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas y rió.

- Contigo nunca me aburro.

- Ohh, me gusta cuando me dices esas cosas tan bonitas ^^

- ¿Cómo puedes cambiar tan rápido de humor? Hace apenas cinco minutos estábamos las dos llorando.

- Es que no me gusta verte así. Y menos por mí.

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti en vez de por mí.

- Debería. Pero entonces no sería una buena amiga.

Emily la abrazó.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Se separaron.

- ¿Siempre juntas?- preguntó Lily alzando el meñique.

- Siempre.

Las dos entrelazaron sus meñiques para hacer la promesa y se sonrieron.

Después de eso, pasaron la tarde juntas.

No querían desperdiciar los últimos momentos juntas.

Aunque no serían los últimos. Aún les faltaban muchos más momentos en compañía.

…

**Me da penita sacar un poco a Coraline del fic TT pero es por una buena causa :$ todo se sabrá su tiempo… xDD**

**Vale, sé que este capi es un asco. Lo siento, no soy buena con los dramas :S Además es corto…**

**Espero tener el siguiente pronto. (malditos deberes de verano… ¬¬)**

**¡Ciao!**


	14. Capítulo 13: Por ti

**Hola ;)**

**Siento los retrasos. No se puede forzar a que venga la inspiración :$ (además solo me viene cuando intento dormir TT, y por la mañana no me acuerdo -.-)**

**ClaireBeacons: siento lo de tu amiga :( yo creo que la amistad es más fuerte que la distancia. No importa a cuantos kilómetros estéis (ahora soy poeta -.-'). ¡No te desanimes!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no la serie tendría mucho más amoooor e.e'. Elsie pertenece a ElsieRiver. Alex, Coraline y Emily son personajes míos :D **

…

Capítulo 13: Por ti

Ese fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido para las dos chicas.

Ahora ya no se podía hacer nada.

Emily veía el coche de su amiga alejarse de ella hasta parecer un puntito a lo lejos.

El coche ya se había ido hacia un rato. Sin embargo seguía allí, mirando por donde su amiga había marchado.

Su mente estaba en blanco y no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¡Emily!

Se giró un poco asustada por el grito inesperado.

Hacía ella corrían Shawn y… bueno, una chica que no conocía.

- Buenos días- dijo el chico al llegar.

- Buenos días.

Lily se quedó mirando a la chica que acompañaba a su amigo. Tenía el pelo azul y era bastante guapa. ¿Sería su novia? Shawn nunca le había mencionado nada…

El silencio empezaba a ser un poco incómodo, por no decir que la peliazul se sentía observada.

- ¡Oh! Creo que no os conocéis. Emily, esta es mi hermana Elsie.

- Encantada.- las dos se sonrieron.

- Bueno ahora que ya os conocéis sería mejor que apresuremos el paso para ir al instituto.

Mientras andaban Emily iba ensimismada. Y no era de extrañar, solamente era lunes y su mejor amiga se había ido. Empezaba bien la semana.

Pero ahora mismo no era eso lo que ocupaba su mente.

Cuando había visto a Elsie su primera reacción había sido pensar en que era su novia, y eso le había provocado una sensación rara, como si le tuviera envidia… no, no era eso. ¿Celos? No, seguramente sería otra cosa… Además, era lógico que no pensara que eran hermanos, no se parecían en nada.

…

Elsie se fijó en Emily.

No parecía una mala chica.

No quería sacar conclusiones antes de conocerla. Pero parecía que era muy despistada.

- Shawn. – murmuró para que la chica no les oyera- ¿es siempre así de despistada? No sé, parece que su mente esté en la luna de Valencia…

- No, no sé qué le pasa. Está muy rara.

- Quizá deberías hablar con ella.

Shawn no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando a su amiga.

Elsie veía la escena.

Aún le seguía molestando la idea de que su hermano se fijara en una chica.

Pero debía aceptarlo. Su hermanito estaba creciendo y no se lo podía impedir.

Más bien la apoyó. Cómo ahora debía hacerlo ella.

…

(Después de clases) (**yo:** me las salto porque a nadie le gusta recordar esa tortura -.- i menos en verano xD)

Una chica se encontraba sentada en el bordillo de la entrada a la pista de hielo.

Llevaba los patines puestos, pero no parecía que tuviera la intención de patinar.

Shawn entró y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, ¿quién si no?

- Pues estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

- Porque a mí no me lo parece.

- …

- Emily, has estado todo el día ausente. Y además en el recreo estabas sola. ¿Por qué no has ido con Coraline?- preguntó inocente.

- Coraline se ha ido.

- ¿Qué?

- Se ha mudado fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta mañana.- su voz sonaba triste y apagada.

- Por eso estabas así…

Emily no contestó.

Tampoco hacía falta.

Shawn la entendía mejor que nadie.

El chico le pasó el brazo por los hombros de ella.

La chica, simplemente se apoyó en él. Se sentía bien con su presencia.

Después de unos minutos así Shawn habló.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- ¿Eh?- la chica miró su bolsillo, tenía unos papeles- No lo sé. Me lo ha dado el conserje al entrar.

Shawn los cogió y luego miró a Emily.

- Emily.

- ¿Si?

- Esto es la lista de concursos de patinaje de este año.

- ¿A sí?- preguntó quitándole los papeles.

Emily conocía el conserje.

Tampoco era de extrañar. Iba cada día a la pista.

Había días en los que perdía la noción del tiempo y él la echaba de allí.

Siempre le decía que tenía mucho talento y que no debía desperdiciarlo en esa pista, sola. Pero Emily se negaba a entrar en concursos después de lo que le pasó.

Pues vaya indirecta le estaba dando.

- ¿Vas a apuntarte a alguno? –preguntó Shawn.

- No. No podría…

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Sería divertido no crees?

- No… No sé si podría afrontarlo sola.

- Pues… apúntate a uno de parejas.

Emily rió levemente ante la idea.

- ¿Y de dónde saco yo a mi pareja?

- Bueno, he pensado… que tal vez podríamos participar juntos.

- … ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Pues claro.

- Gracias.

Emily abrazó al chico.

Un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pero ya no importaba. Ya estaba hecho.

Además, le gustaba esa sensación…

…

**Fin del capi :) Creo que este ha ido mejor que el anterior :O Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**¡Intentaré actualizar pronto! (si mi cabeza me lo permite xD)**

**¡Bye!**


	15. Capítulo 14: Será que

**Hola…**

**Ya publicaron quien se casa con Mark… buuuff es tan, tan, tan… injusto TT mejor me callo y os dejo que leáis xD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Alex, Coraline y Emily son mios :)**

**¡A leer! ;)**

Capítulo 14: Será verdad que…

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban algo sonrojados.

- ¿Y cuando empezamos?- preguntó la chica para romper el momento incómodo.

El chico se quedó unos momentos pensando y buscó algo en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora?

- Pero si no tenemos ni la música ni la coreografía.

- Lo de la música lo podemos solucionar – le dijo mostrando su mp4 – y la coreografía tendremos que hacerla algún día ¿no?

- Está bien.- al final aceptó.

Shawn se puso un auricular y después le puso el otro a Emily. La morena se sonrojó ante tal acción. Puso una canción y cogió a Emily por la cintura, acercándola a él.

El chico guiaba los pasos.

Emily solamente se dejaba llevar.

Los auriculares no dejaban que se separaran demasiado del otro.

Allí estaban, los dos, patinando juntos en la pista de hielo.

Se sentían bien con la compañía del otro, y ahora más que nunca.

Cuando acabó la música los dos pararon de patinar, pero no se separaron.

Shawn la miraba a los ojos, mientras que Emily no sabía dónde mirar.

Al final se decidió también por los ojos del albino. Pero luego bajó hacia los labios.

Esto estaba resultando muy tentador…

"_¿Pero en que estoy pensando?"_ los pensamientos de la chica iban a mil por hora. Lo tenía allí, a centímetros y…

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. ¡Mira que tarde se ha hecho!- dijo mientras se quitaba el auricular y miraba su reloj.

Shawn miraba a la chica que reía nerviosa.

"_¡Rayos! Esa era mi oportunidad…"_

- Claro. Pero esta vez te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo el albino.

- No hace falta, de verdad.

- No me importa, quiero hacerlo.

- … Bien, si quieres hacerlo, adelante.

El chico sonrió satisfecho.

…

Durante el camino hablaron sobre la coreografía, la música…

Emily parecía muy emocionada.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba así.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía.

Los dos se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de la chica en cuanto llegaron.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- No es nada, ya te he dicho que quería hacerlo.

- Igualmente te doy las gracias.

Los dos se sonrieron.

Emily se armó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, Shawn.- abrió la puerta y entró en su casa.

El chico solo atinó a levantar la mano y despedirla moviéndola.

Cuando cerró la puerta Shawn se tocó la mejilla.

Quizás si tenía una oportunidad.

…

(En casa de la patinadora)

- Mamá ya estoy aquí.

Su madre salió de la cocina y le contestó.

- Ve a lavarte las manos y luego ven a comer, que llegas tarde.

- Vale.

Dejó su mochila en su cuarto y se fue al baño.

…

Al entrar en la cocina vio que los demás ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

Se sentó en su sitio y todos empezaron a comer.

El padre de Emily habló.

- Cielo, ¿quién era ese chico de afuera?

- Un amigo papá.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía muchos amigos a tu edad- dijo esta vez su madre guiñándole un ojo.

Emily entendió la indirecta y por poco se atraganta.

- No, no. Solo somos amigos.

- Sí, claro. Eso decimos todas.

- Alex no molestes a tu hermana.- dijo su padre, aunque todos se estaban riendo, menos Emily.

Siguieron así toda la cena.

Emily acabó y se fue a su cuarto.

Cogió su móvil y llamó a su mejor amiga.

- _¿Sí?_- contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Coraline! Soy yo, Emily.

- _¡Hola! Jo, no ha pasado ni un día y ya te hecho de menos._

- Y yo a ti. ¿Habéis llegado bien a la casa?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Y dime ¿cómo es?

- Uy, es muy grande. Pero cuando me dijeron una casa en el campo no pensaba que fuera… pues eso… en medio del campo.

- ¿Y qué pensabas que sería si no?

- Ay pues no sé…

Emily suspiró ante el comentario.

- Coraline…

- Dime.

- A ver, supongamos que una chica conoce a un chico…

- Mejor dicho, tú conoces a Shawn.

- … Bueno sí. Pues resulta que ya no sé lo que siento por él.

- Te gusta.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Segurísima. Y seguro que a él también le gustas.

- No lo creo. En fin, tengo que colgar.

- De acuerdo. Cuando tengamos toda la casa arreglada te invito algún día a comer.

- Vale. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Emily colgó y se tumbó en la cama.

Quizá Coraline tenía razón.

"_¿Será verdad que estoy enamorada de él?"_

…

**¡Fin!**

**Vale, sí, es un capi raro, pero que queréis que haga a las 12 de la noche TT **

**Espero que aun así os haya gustado ^^**

**¡Ah se me olvidaba! **

**Minuto de silencio para las víctimas en Noruega y Amy Winehouse… :(**

**¡Bye!**


	16. Capítulo 15: Un beso ¿un error?

**Holiss ^^**

**Siento haber estado tan desaparecida :$ bueno, al fin, me vino la inspiración xDD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia T.T). Alex, Coraline y Emily son míos (más vale eso que nada xD). Elsie le pertenece a ElsieRiver.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ;)**

Capítulo 15: Un beso, ¿un error?

Cada día después del instituto, Shawn y Emily se quedaban practicando en la pista, pues solamente faltaban días para el concurso.

Ya tenían toda la coreografía montada.

Todo les salía a la perfección. Solamente faltaba pulir los pasos.

- Emily, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?- preguntó el albino mientras se sacaba sus patines.

- Solo si me dejas invitarte.

- Ah no, eso sí que no. Va contra el código de caballeros.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres tú un caballero?

- Desde que te invito a tomar algo.

Los dos reían animadamente.

La verdad era que en todo ese tiempo se habían vuelto unos buenos amigos.

Pero por desgracia, solo era eso, amistad.

Cada uno ya tenía claro lo que sentía por el otro.

Emily lo llevaba bien, pero a Shawn se le hacía bastante difícil esconderlo.

Cada día que pasaba la quería más.

No sabía decir que era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa… todo en ella le parecía perfecto al albino.

Y no solo eso, tenían muchas cosas en común, a parte del patinaje.

Era su chica perfecta.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella curiosa.

- Ahora lo verás.

Después de unos minutos, los dos se encontraban enfrente de una heladería.

- ¿Tú de que lo quieres Emily?

- De vainilla.- contestó sonriente.

Shawn miró al dependiente y le dijo:

- Dos de vainilla.

- Aquí tiene.

Pagó y le dio uno de los helados a Emily.

- ¿A ti también te gusta la vainilla?- le preguntó después de entregárselo.

- Sí. Otra cosa más que tenemos en común- dijo sonriendo y empezando a comerse su helado.

Shawn solo sonrió e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Se sentaron en un banco mientras se acababan sus helados.

En esos momentos había un silencio algo incómodo.

Emily giró su cabeza para ver a Shawn.

En cuanto el chico se dio cuenta, él también la miró.

La chica volteó su cabeza, pero él siguió mirándola.

- Emily, tienes helado.- dijo después de fijarse en sus labios.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

- Encima del labio.

- ¿Aquí?- dijo tocándose la parte derecha.

- No, en la otra.

Shawn se acercó a ella y le limpió el helado con el pulgar.

Emily se sonrojó por el acto, pero aún más por la cercanía de ambos.

Se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

"_Es ahora o nunca."_

Y así, Shawn, acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

No hace falta decir que Emily estaba algo confusa ¿no?

Su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

"¿De verdad me está besando? ¿Acaso esto solamente es un sueño?..."

La verdad, le daba igual si lo era o no, la estaba besando y no iba a negárselo.

Nunca ambos habían sentido algo igual. Se sentían bien.

Cuando se separaron los dos estaban muy rojos y tenían la respiración entrecortada.

Emily necesitaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Todo había pasado de golpe.

- Y-yo ya me tengo que ir- se levantó rápidamente y se fue sin decir nada más.

El peli-plateado observó cómo cada vez la chica a la que él quería se alejaba más de él.

"_¡Rayos! Ahora sí que la he fastidiado…"_

…

(En casa de Emily)

Nada más llegar cogió el teléfono y llamó a Coraline. Tenía que contárselo.

Marcó el número y esperó.

Un pitido. Dos pitidos. Tres pitidos.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando su amiga le contestó.

_- ¿Sí?_

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en coger el teléfono?

_- Estaba ordeñando las vacas._

- ¿Tú ordeñas vacas?

_- Casi, hoy estaban de muy mala leche. ¿Lo pillas? Mala leche…_

- Si Coraline, si…- dijo con una venita en la frente.- Me acaba de pasar algo muy fuerte.- continuó ya seria.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

- Shawn me ha dado un beso.

_- ¡Me alegro mucho!- se quedó callada- Espera un momento, ¿y por qué me lo dices con ese tono? ¿Deberías estar más contenta no?_

- Es que todo ha sido muy rápido.

_- Bueno, bueno. Tranquilízate. ¿Él que te ha dicho?_

- Pues… me he ido antes de que lo hiciera…

_- … ¿¡Se puede saber por qué!_

- ¡No me chilles! Estaba nerviosa ¿sabes? Era la primera vez que sentía algo así…

_- Entonces mañana hablaras con él y aclararás las cosas, ¿me lo prometes?_

- … Te lo prometo.

…

(En casa de Shawn)

El chico entró y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Shawn?- preguntó una chica de pelo añil saliendo de la cocina.

Shawn no contestó.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- … No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

Elsie se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su hermano. Él nunca era así con ella.

- ¿Estás bien hermanito?

- No. Acabo de perderla.

- ¿A quién?

- A Emily.

Su hermana le acompañó hasta la mesa de la cocina y le ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Entonces se atrevió a preguntar aquello que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- La he besado.- contestó bajando su cabeza.

- Pero eso es algo bueno Shawn… ¿Te correspondió?

- Sí, bueno… todo iba bien hasta que… bueno… se fue…

- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Así, sin más?

- Yo…- la voz se le empezaba a quebrar. Elsie se dio cuenta de ello, y lo abrazó. Al cabo de un rato habló.

- Creo que mañana deberías hablar con ella.

El albino asintió sin deshacer el abrazo.


	17. Capítulo 16: Evitarlo solo lo empeora

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

**No he podido actualizar antes por falta de inspiración, tiempo, exámenes, trabajos… :'(**

**Antes que nada, tengo que deciros que cambié el último capítulo que publiqué (el final es el mismo, solo que redactado diferente, ya que no me convencía).**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 16: Evitarlo solo lo empeora todo**

- Ahora vuelvo, estate quieta- dijo su madre.

Cuando Emily se aseguró que ya estaba bajando las escaleras, se sacó el termómetro de la boca y lo acercó a la bombilla de la lamparita.

- Lo siento mamá, pero no me queda otro remedio- murmuró para sus adentros. Al oír nuevamente unos pasos, se volvió a poner el termómetro.

- Vamos a ver…- cogió el aparatito y lo estuvo observando unos instantes, luego miró a su hija.

- Parece que sí que tienes algo de fiebre… Creo que hoy será mejor que te quedes aquí.- dijo mientras al mismo tiempo pasaba su mano por la frente de Emily.

La chica no respondió nada, solamente tosió para darle más realismo a la actuación.

La mujer le dejó unas pastillas sobre la mesita, le besó la cabeza a su hija y se marchó a trabajar.

Realmente no tenía planeado hacer eso, pero no quería afrontarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. No, no era eso, lo que no quería era encontrarse con Shawn. ¿Miedo? Sí, quizá sí que era una cobarde.

- Soy patética…- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a tumbarse y dormirse.

…

- ¿Falta alguien hoy?- gritó el profesor de biología.

- Emily no está.- anunció una chica del fondo.

Shawn miró a su derecha, al pupitre vacío. La verdad es que había estado tan distraído desde ayer que no lo había notado. ¿Por qué no había venido a clase? Ayer… estaba bien… al menos hasta que…

Suspiró.

- _Seguro que no vuelve a hablarme en la vida_.- pensó.

Hoy tenía pensado hablar con ella. La verdad es que de solo pensarlo le entraba un pánico increíble por todo el cuerpo, pero tampoco podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Soy patético…_

…

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Si… gracias

Su hermana le tocó la frente.

- ¿Estás segura de que tú estás enferma? Yo no te veo tan mal…

- Bueno ya está bien, se acabó el interrogatorio ¡ala!

Se levantó de la cama y arrastró a su hermana fuera de la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. El reloj ya marcaba las seis.

- _¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?_

Se había pasado el día en la cama, durmiendo o simplemente en su mundo…

Al levantarse se dirigió al espejo. A pesar de haber dormido tanto, su aspecto reflejaba cansancio. Se hizo una coleta y bajó a la cocina para coger algo que llevarse a la boca.

No le apetecía ponerse a preparar nada, cogió una manzana verde y listo. Al salir de allí el timbre sonó.

- Abre tú- gritó Emily al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Si, mi ama!- contestó irónicamente mientras iba hacía la puerta. Al abrirla había un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana.

- Hola ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó educadamente.

- Hola, bueno, solo venía a ver a Emily… Hoy no ha venido a clases.- contestó el muchacho.

La nombrada se quedó parada en medio de las escaleras. No esperaba que él fuera capaz de presentarse a su casa. Para suerte de esta, el chico no podía verla desde donde estaba.

Se puso muy nerviosa. Le hacía señales a su hermana para que le dijera cualquier excusa y no lo dejara pasar.

- Pues veras…- empezó a decir cuando vio a Emily haciéndole las señas- Emm… ahora mismo no puedes verla porque… ¡Es muy contagioso! ¿No querrás acatarrarte tú también no?

- Pero solo será un momento…

- ¡No!, no podemos arriesgarnos a eso. Ha sido un placer verte, ¡vuelve pronto! ¡Ciao, ciao!

Luego le cerró la puerta en todas las narices al albino.

…

- ¿Podrías haber tenido algo más de tacto no? Que solamente es un catarro, no la peste.- comentó algo enfadada Emily.

- Qué más da, se ha ido, ¿eso era lo que querías no?

- Si…

Alex se quedó unos segundos mirando a su hermana de arriba abajo, como si estuviera escaneándola.

- Mira, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado con ese chico, pero evitarlo no te va a servir de nada.

- Lo sé…

…

Shawn aún estaba en el porche de la casa.

- _Esto_ _no acaba aquí. Tiene que haber alguna forma de poder hablar con ella…_

Asegurándose de que ningún vecino lo viera y pensara que era un ladrón, se coló al patio trasero de la casa. Era bastante grande para la zona en la que estaba. Tenía un columpio donde Emily jugaría de pequeña y el jardín estaba decorado con flores bastante bien cuidadas, a pesar del frío que empezaba a hacer esos días.

También había un árbol, bastante viejo ya, por la altura, y que una de las ramas daba justo delante del balconcito de una de las habitaciones.

- _No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…- _pensó mientras se dirigía al pie del árbol_- Voy a hablar con ella._

…

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Echaba de menos esto de escribir :')**

**¿Reviews? ;)**


	18. Capítulo 17: El caballero del balcón

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Lo siento :( pero se me hace muy difícil publicar últimamente**

**Pero eso no significa que no tenga ideas supermegaultrainnovadoras por la cabeza xD simplemente es que no tengo tiempo.**

**No viene a cuento, pero creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento e.e ¡fuck yeah!**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

Capitulo 16: El caballero del balcón

Emily le daba un par de mordiscos a la manzana mientras leía un libro que cogió al azar de la estantería. La verdad es que nunca se había interesado mucho por la lectura, pero desde hacía poco había estado intentando leer más. En todo caso, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Estaba sumergida en la trama de la novela, que de alguna manera, le recordaba a su situación con Shawn. Cuando de pronto se oyó un fuerte estruendo fuera, en el balcón de su habitación.

Emily casi se atraganta con el trozo de manzana que tenía en la boca del susto. ¿Qué era eso que acababa de aterrizar en su balcón? ¿Seria un pajarraco? ¿O podría ser un ladrón?

Se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hacia la balconera. Y tal fue su sorpresa al ver allí a la persona que justamente menos quería encontrarse.

- ¿Shawn?

- Supongo que he perdido un poco de práctica- dijo intentando disimular un poco, sin éxito alguno, claro.

- ¡Shawn! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sabes que a esto se le llama allanamiento de morada?

- Yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Estás loco.

Después de esto, volvió a entrar a su habitación, seguida por el albino, el cual no parecía que se fuera a rendir fácilmente.

- Por favor, solo quiero que hablemos un minuto sobre lo de ayer.

- Ahora mismo a mi no me apetece hablar…

La chica bajó la vista, y observó en el penoso estado en el que el chico la estaba viendo. Vamos, un pijama y una coleta mal hecha no es el conjunto más glamuroso de todo el universo.

- Mira, casi me mato trepando ese árbol para poder verte, ¡no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos de ello!

En ese momento Emily se asustó. Nunca había oído a Shawn alzar la voz, ni tampoco lo había visto tan decidido en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- preguntó algo fastidiada.

- ¿Entender el que?

- Yo no puedo fingir que no nos besamos.

- ...

- ¡Y por mucho que lo hablemos las cosas no volverán a ser como antes! ¡Todo ha cambiado!

- Si te soy sincero, no quiero que vuelva a ser como antes.

El tiempo se paró en ese instante para los dos, y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada después de eso. Simplemente se observaban las reacciones del otro. Sentían como el corazón se les aceleraba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, como si saltaran chispas.

No obstante, ese ambiente fue roto por unos gritos, los gritos de Alex, que llamaban a Emily. Lo más seguro es que en unos segundos estuviera incordiándola otra vez.

La nombrada se puso muy nerviosa. Su hermana no podía ver a Shawn allí, y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, así que apartó al chico rápidamente de ella y pensó un sitio para esconderlo.

- ¡Escóndete!- abrió el armario y le metió dentro- ¡Y no hagas ruido!- dicho esto lo encerró allí dentro, justo en el momento en que su hermana entraba al cuarto. Al verla tan nerviosa, sospechó de que tramaba algo.

- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

- ¡Nada! Solo ordenaba la ropa del armario, estaba todo revuelto…

- Ese armario lleva milenios sin tener ningún orden, ¿justamente hoy te pones a ordenarlo?

- Bueno… No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy ¿no?

- Ya, si tu lo dices… Será mejor que lo dejemos así. Sólo venía a preguntarte que quieres cenar hoy.

- Mmmm… Sorpréndeme.

- ¿Estas segura? Luego no te quejes.

Emily asintió algo nerviosa mientras su hermana cerraba otra vez la puerta. La morena se tranquilizó y soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero volvió a inquietarse al ver la que puerta se volvía a abrir.

- Y a mí no me engañas, se perfectamente lo que está pasando.

- ¿Q-que?

- Por favor, no es nada nuevo. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he usado yo el truco del árbol.- por la cara que puso podríamos deducir que fueron unas cuantas- Ah, y saca al pobre chaval de ahí antes de que se quede sin oxigeno.- ahora si, por fin, cerró la puerta y se fue.

- ¿Pero como…? Argh, me pone de los nervios- soltó Emily fastidiosa.

Entonces volvió a pensar en las palabras de su hermana y se apresuró en sacar a Shawn de ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta con cuidado, el chico tenía una cara un poco extraña.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que si… Tengo algo de claustrofobia- dijo intentando sonreír forzadamente.

- Lo siento...

- No importa, algún día lo recordaré y me reiré, supongo.

Los dos se sonrieron algo nerviosos, y aún más al recordar la situación en la que estaban antes de la interrupción.

- Bueno, creo que debería irme ya. A tu hermana no le haría mucha gracia volver y encontrarme aquí aún.- dijo Shawn intentando esquivar esos eternos segundos de tensión.

- Sí…

El peliplata se debatió con él mismo sobre como despedirse, y optó por arriesgarse y darle un rápido pero dulce beso sobre los labios de Emily. Y se subió otra vez a la rama del árbol, no sin antes volver a mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle.

La morena lo observó hasta que se fue del jardín, y al volver a sentarse en la cama, no pudo leer nada, ya que solamente podía pensar en cierto albino que la tenía enamorada de verdad.

…

**¡Pues esto es todo! :) **

**Aaaaah, no os imagináis cuantas ganas tenia de volver a subir algo, ya me siento realizada xD**

**Intentaré tener el próximo lo más rápido posible ^^**

**Y por último, solo quería daros las gracias a ls que leéis mis fics, aunque no actualice muy seguido, de verdad, ¡gracias!**

**Nos vemos! ;)**


End file.
